conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown alien
The Unknown alien, is a member of an unknown alien race. He is heard speaking to Adams/Enlil during the end credits of The Conduit. This alien is probably from Annunaki or other similar race origin (due of its resemblance to Prometheus, other Annunaki), it´s also similar to the Drudge Royal Scarabs. This character is heard discussing the status of the war with Adams. He is presumably an equal or superior to Adams. In this dialogue, it is revealed to the player that Adams and the alien believe Prometheus is dead, and that Prometheus "betrayed" their species more than once, to extents beyond just arming humans with the knowledge of the war. This character also speaks of the "Others" and how they "Won't sit idly and watch behind", meaning that there is another alien faction involved in the war. This character and Adams speak of how the "Others" are either for or against them, and would like to claim the "Others" on their side. The "Others" must be the other aliens in Conduit 2. Adams must want to gain their trust to rule the world. Theories The following are only theories and are not supported by any evidence from within The Conduit series. Marduk Theory According to this theory, the Unknown Alien's could possibly be that of Marduk. Marduk was one of the Annunaki, a group of Sumerian deities. In The Conduit series, the progenitors, such as Enlil (John Adams) and Innana (Katalina), served as the basis for these gods when they first arrived on Earth and helped the primitive humans create one of the world's first civilizations in Sumeria. The humans then worshiped the progenitors as gods, serving them as both labor and entertainment and building monuments in their honor. Originally, Enlil was the chief god of Sumeria and was told to have slayed Tiamat in the Sumerian creation myth. Over time, however, Marduk took Enlil's place as chief god of Sumeria and took his role in the creation myth. According to this theory, Marduk is a progenitor, but not one of the original ten who arrived on Earth thousands of years ago. A superior to Enlil, Marduk arrived on Earth sometime after the other progenitors had built Sumeria into a thriving civilization in order to view his progress. Impressed with Enlil's accomplishments, Marduk took over Enlil's role as chief god, as well as his role in the creation myth, demoting Enlil to a more common deity. Some time after the Deluge, the original progenitors spread themselves throughout the globe, each claiming a different portion of the earth. While Enlil took hold of the area now known as the United States, he and Marduk (along with Prometheus, who Enlil was holding captive), left Earth before Enlil could do anything with his territory. It wasn't until shortly before the American Revlutionary War that Enlil returned to earth in exile (taking Prometheus along with him). It is likely that Marduk stayed off the planet while Enlil carried out his plans, though still communicated with him. It is possible that Marduk and Enlil's plan was for Enlil to gain enough power to defeat Tiamat yet again (by stealing the energy of his siblings, the other progenitors who first came to Earth), when she would be reawakened in 2012. Enlil nearly completed this goal in Conduit 2, but was killed by Michael Ford at the end of the game. The ASE likely signaled Tiamat at the end of Conduit 2 (after Ford had used it to absorb Enlil's soul) to tell her that Enlil was dead. With the progenitor that originally slayed her now deceased, Tiamat would feel safe enough to awaken from her dormant state. Quotes *"The betrayer has given fire to the humans". *"The others won't sit idly and watch behind". Trivia *Unknown Alien is probably an Annunaki. *Contrary to what many think, this alien is not of Drudge origin. The Drudge were created from Prometheus' genes, and are not a race of aliens from another planet, but simply genetically modified clones of Prometheus. *The "betrayer" likely refers to Prometheus as he helped the humans and his name came from the god that gave humans fire in greek myths. See also * Link External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8OZrp-iOds&feature=related Category:The Conduit characters